Avengers Threats of a New Level
by Tomzilla99
Summary: When you finally defeat every major threat it's for a little peace. But when ghosts of the past come back to haunt you, that peace turns into a new threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes PLEASE READ!: Okay everyone, here is what I hope is one of my best stories yet. I'm just letting you know now that there are some OCs in this story, and this also some AU in it too. This means no Civil War, no Secret Invasion, No more Mutants never happened, and no Dark Avengers. So please know what you are getting in to. Now I would personally like to thank ****Dakkaman777**** for helping me come up with the idea. And before you ask, yes I talked to him about it and he gave his blessing. So please don't think I'm ripping off anything. With that being said, please enjoy the first chapter of Avengers Threats of a New Level.**

* * *

New York City, home to many of the world's superheroes, superheroes who fight crime and any other such evil, but now, they had finally won. The heroes known as The Avengers had finally defeated every most dangerous supervillains. From Dr Doom, The Masters of Evil, Kang the Conqueror, The Magneto and Brotherhood of Mutants, and Ultron. They had been defeated and finally locked up, and Ultron was destroyed with no way of returning. And even most of the lesser villains had been beaten and put in prison, and now they all lived in peace.

**BOOM!**

Well mostly, there are as always going to be a robbery or two, it is New York remember. The New York City bank was currently being robbed by your every day gang of criminals carrying assault rifles.

"EVERYONE GET ON YOUR KNEES!" one of them yelled firing a few rounds at the ceiling. Another one shot a security officer's hand causing him to drop his gun and fall to the ground.

"Alright, nobody move, and there won't be any problems ya hear?" The same thug said as a couple of the thug ran to the bank vault, setting charges on it. The charges blew causing the vault door and some things inside to come flying out. a couple more thugs went in to collect the money While looking around, one of the thugs turned his head to the wall and swore he saw it move.

"H-Hey Jim"

"What?" What is it?" The leader crook asked.

"I swear the wall just moved."

"You're just imaging things. Donald! How's things outside?! Donald?!" the leader looked behind noticed that the thug guarding the front doors is no longer there.

"D-Donald?! Where'd you go?!" the entire gang was panicking while looking around for the missing criminal. One of the other crooks suddenly came to a stop shaking hard while looking upward. The thugs looked up and became shocked as they saw a cocoon hanging from the ceiling.

"Tsk, tsk." A new voice started. The crooks turned around and saw a man sitting on the wall wearing a red and blue costume with a web pattern and a spider on the chest.

"It's a school night boys, I'm gonna have to call parents." The Amazing Spider-man said.

"The web-head!"

"The wall-crawler!"

The gang aimed their weapons at him prepared fire at the spider themed superhero. Spider-man jumped down to ground level and faced the thugs.

"Come on guys, there's fourteen of us, and only one of him." The leader said.

"Huh, I guess that means you're out numbered." Spidey replied annoying the crooks. "But, you might want to recount."

"What are you talking about?"

Instead of answering Spider-man just pointed behind them. They slowly turn around to see Earth's Mightiest Heroes, the Mighty Avengers. The heroes that stood before them were Captain America, Ms Marvel, Wolverine, Iron man, Hawkeye, Spider-woman, Black Widow, Luke Cage Iron Fist, The Thing, and She-Hulk. Two of criminals actually pissed themselves at the sight.

"Hey guys, where's Hulk and Thor?" Spidey asked.

"Back at base, keeping an eye on things." Cap answered.

"What he really means is that those stayed behind so they could watch TV and eat all my food." Iron man corrected slash groaned.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion:**

"HULK SMASH PUNY HUMAN!" Hulk yelled at TV.

"AYE! BEST HIM WITH THE ALL MIGHTY PILEDRIVER!" Thor also yelled as they watch their favorite wrestling channel.

* * *

**Bank:**

"Yeah..." Spider-man sighed. "...so, what now?"

"I think it's time these boys had a shave. A little off the top." Wolverine said extending his claws causing two more of the thugs to piss themselves. A web line suddenly hit the leader crook. He turned his head to Spidey.

"You know, I know this is someone else's line but... GET OVER HERE!" Spider-man then pulled the web line bringing the head crook over to him and then uppercutting him, knocking him out cold. Ms Marvel punched one in the face, Wolverine sliced another's gun apart then kicking him in the face, Cap threw his shield, Iron man fired his repulsors, Spider-woman shot her venom blasts, Hawkeye fired his arrows, Black Widow fired her wrist guns, Luke and Iron fist did there thing, and Ben Grimm and She-hulk were currently chasing two of them.

* * *

**One minute later:**

All the crooks had been taken care of, the hostages had been saved, and money had been returned. Everything worked out in the end.

"Ahhh, don't you love classic things like this, a team of superheroes taking down group of petty thugs. Ahhh good times." Spider-man said.

"Yes, but there's no one time supervillain leading them to fight, and not even so much as a 'this isn't over'. There's simply true classic these days." Iron man said, adding to Spider-man's statement.

"Well let's just be glad that aren't any real big supervillains at the moment, I for one am glad to have some peace." Ms Marvel said brushing her hair off her shoulder. Spider-woman then patted her on the back and gave her best friend a smile.

"Yeah, but still, it does feel nice to go classic once and a while right?" Spider-woman asked getting a nod from the other except Spider-man who's attention seemed to be elsewhere. Wolverine and The Thing walked up to Captain America.

"Alright Cap, money's back in the safe." Wolverine told the Living Legend and Ms Marvel spoke up.

"Great that means we head back now right?" a nod from Cap. "Alright, Spidey come on we're leaving. Spider-man?" Everyone's attention was turned to Spider-man as his mask lenses were wide and his right hand was shaking as he looked at a picture on the ground, only the picture was half torn. Spider-man slowly bended down and picked up the torn picture. He got a good look at it and it confirmed his suspicions. The torn picture showed both him when he was six years old, and his father.

"Sp... Spidey isn't that your...father?" Ms Marvel asked worried for the web swinger.

"Yeah, I know that face anywhere." Wolverine said as he remembered the few things he can remember about his past.

"Hey yeah I remember him." Iron man said snapping his figures.

"You? You know him?" Spider-woman asked.

"Yeah, he and my father would work together from time to time. He actually talked to me a few times, he was a nice guy." Iron man explained.

"Guys...

"So Wolvy, you knew him, anything you care to share?" Hawkeye asked wanting to know more about the long dead scientist.

"Guys...

"Not much to tell, I was his bodyguard for a time, though he treated me more like a partner more than a-

"GUYS!" Ms Marvel yelled finally getting everyone's attention.

"What? What is-

Iron man was cut off however as Ms Marvel pointed at Spider-man who still staring at the picture. The others saw this and were afraid they might of pored salt on an open wound.

"Oh right, sorry Spidey, you probably don't want to talk about." Iron man said, but once again Spider-man's attention was drawn to the picture.

"Peter..." Ms Marvel whispered putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, so what happened to the guy?" Luke Cage asked.

"Twenty years ago Richard and Marry Parker died... somehow." Iron man answered.

"'Somehow', what's that supposed to mean?"

"We don't know." Wolverine started "Their deaths are a mystery, even to this day."

"Steve." Black Widow whispered a call getting Cap's attention. "I didn't want to make a big deal out this, but a couple months ago I overheard Fury talking with Hill about the possibility that Richard and Marry Parker were murdered." She explained making his eyes widen.

"Why are telling me this?" Cap asked.

"One, we both already know that Spider-man holds back, do you really want to see him tear the city apart, going on a vengeful rage?" Cap looked at Spidey then back to her and nodded.

"Alright, fair point. But if you hear anything else will you come to me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you Natasha."

While the others were still talking, all Spider-man was still doing was looking at the picture while Ms Marvel still tried to get his attention. She then noticed his eyebrows started twitching. Spidey's hand made its way his head as felt a sudden pain there. His eyes suddenly went wide.

* * *

**Flashback:**

A young Peter Parker was watching his favorite program, he watched while also reading one of his favorite comic books.

"Peter, could you come to the door please?" A female voice asked.

"Ok, coming." The little Peter said. He ran over to the kitchen and saw... his mother.

"Hi mom!" Peter said running up to his mother and giving her a hug, which she returned.

"Hello Peter, guess what I have surprise for you." She said making Peter excited.

"Really?! What, what is it?!"

"Well why don't you come with me and see." His mother said bringing him to the front door. Peter was confused but when the door opened and a man walked through.

"Daddy!" Peter yelled running over and hugging his father.

"Hey sport, look at you, have you been good for your mom?" His father asked.

"Yep, I sure have."

"That's great, but would like to know what your surprise is?"

"Yes please!" just then the door opened fully revealing an older looking boy. But due to the sunlight it made it hard to see his face. But soon as Peter managed to see his face, his smile grew and run up to him with open arms and-

* * *

**Flashback End: (HA, HA!)**

Spider-man quickly gripped his head, dropping the picture. Ms Marvel grabbed hold of him before he fell and Hawkeye grabbed hold of Spidey's other.

"Webs, you alright?" Hawkeye asked concerned for his friend as Ms Marvel gave a very worried expression.

"I... yeah I'm fine. Where's the picture?" He asked.

"Right here." Ms Marvel answered holding up the picture and giving it to Spider-man.

"Thank you Carol."

"No problem." She said. The other avengers walked over to Spider-man.

"Spider-man, you alright son?" Captain America asked and Spider-man nodded slowly. Black Widow elbowed Cap lightly. Cap's eyes moved to her and she motioned her eyes left a couple times. Cap turned his eyes left and narrowed them as could swear he saw the wall move.

"Steve..." Widow trailed off.

"I saw it."

"Well if were done here, why don't we back to the mansion." The Thing suggested.

"That's fine with me." She hulk said and the Avengers started to leave, as Iron man put his hand on Spider-man's shoulder.

"If you I can come later and see if the other half of that picture is around."

"Thanks Tony, I appreciate that." Spidey said.

"Don't mention it." And with that the Avengers exited the bank and made their way to the roof where a Quinjet was waiting. Spidey looked at the picture again only this time he felt something on his figure. He turned the picture around to a memory card tapped on the back. He raised an eyebrow and made a mental note to look on it when he made it back to the mansion. They flew off and made their way to Avengers Mansion. However on a building they passed a bit of the wall shifted and black liquid metal started forming until the arms, torso, and head were formed.

"**So, both 'it' and 'him' have been found, after so many years" **The being said with a dark voice. **"I must notify the master."** He said once more as his shoulder started getting bigger and form a black metal pigeon and it flew away and the black liquid metal being vanished back into the wall.

* * *

**Los Angeles:**

A man was running through the streets, running for his life. He into an alley and a shadow appeared behind him. He run until he came to a dead end. He froze and slowly turned around and saw a shadowy figure standing before him.

"N-No... no please I swear I'll never tell, just please!" The man cried but the figure remained unfazed.

"...You have information. Information that must erased." The figure said in an emotionless voice.

"Please! Show me mercy!" The man cried again.

"...Accept your end." The figure said walking forward.

"W-W-W-Wait Please! No! No! No!" and all of Los Angeles heard an ear piercing scream.

* * *

**Unknown Location:**

A man in a dark room sitting behind a desk with only to open them when the shadowy figure stood before him.

"Well?" The man asked in a British accent. The figure's only reply was setting something on his desk. The man raised an eyebrow and saw what it was. A skull and spinal cord. The man shook his head at this.

"As usual, you are not the most subtle in assassination. But at least the job is done." The man said holding up the skull.

"What is next?" The figure asked.

"Why don't we let our little bird tell us." The man said. And at that moment a black metal bird appeared and flew on the desk. The bird made a few chirping sounds and the man nodded his head.

"I see... it looks you have another assignment my boy."

"...Oh?" Was all the figure said.

"Yes, after so many years you will be returning to New York."

"...Very well." The figure then turned to leave.

"Ah but you see, the very thing I have been searching for is now in the hands of... Peter Parker." The man said.

The figure's hand twitched slightly. "...I see... I will need the others then."

"I can do that."

"...I will be off then."

"Go forth, Earthly Devil."

* * *

**Author's Notes PLEASE READ!: okay that was the first chapter. It was supposed to be longer but I ran out of time so the next chapter will soon. Sorry.**

**And since I am a fair and just person, I want your opinion on what the pairing should be.**

**-So yeah, what should the pairing be?**

**-Vote now.**

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**

**And now questions.**

**-Who is your favorite Spider-man villain?**

**Mine personally is Mysterio. That's probably just because most of the Spider-man games have him as the main villain. But that's just me.**

**Who is yours?**

**See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes PLEASE READ!: okay here is the next chapter. Not much to except thank you for your support, sorry for being late, and enjoy. Oh, and in case you were the ones who voted, pairing will be reveled here.**

* * *

The Avengers finally made it back to the Avengers Mansion to calibrate the one year anniversary of defeating all major villains. As they were landing Iron man tapped his communicator and started to speak.

"Hey Pepper, just wondering if we can get this party started." He asked and heard a voice on the other line.

"_I don't know party boy. Why don't come and see?"_ Pepper said on the other line.

"Already landing, and if you want to see a _real_ party, I'd be glad to show you." Iron man said smirking making Captain America face palm.

"_Yeah whatever, just hurry before Hulk and Thor eat and drink everything I just spent two hours setting out."_

"Alright we're already landing so keep them busy until we get there." Iron man finished cutting off the communication then resting his hands behind his head.

"She wants me." Tony said, his smirk growing.

"Sure, whatever you say Tony." Steve chuckled. He looked behind him to see how the other Avengers were doing, while the others were talking to each other however he was surprised to see Spider-man asleep, but then he remembered Spidey had fallen asleep a couple minutes after taking off. Ms Marvel who had been talking with the other female Avengers had also noticed Spider-man sleeping. But she noticed something else as she looked at the webs linger. It looked as if his body was shaking every few seconds. Cap got off his seat and moved toward Spider-man to wake him up. Spider-man's body continued to shake slightly.

* * *

Spider-man eyes opened then slowly widened. He looked around and found himself in the middle of a fog. He walked around trying to find a way out until he stood in front of a house; he stared at it for a moment before realizing something.

'_T-That... that's my home, the home I lived in when mom and dad were alive.'_ Peter thought to himself. He hesitated before deciding to walk in. He walked up to the door and slowly opened it and walked in.

'_If I remember correctly, the kitchen is on the left side of the hall.'_ He thought to himself once more before moving through the house, as he made it to the opening to the kitchen, he noticed blood stains on the corners of the opening. Spider-man hesitated before forcing himself to walk, and he found the entire room was covered in blood, floor, walls, even the ceiling were covered in red liquid, the stranger thing is, he saw three large red lumps around the area. Spider-man moved to one of them, put his hands on it and tore it open. He gasped at what he saw what was inside.

"M...Mom?"

"Please help us Peter!" the pale, dead, ghostly form of his mother cried. Spidey backed away from the body as he realized these weren't bloody lumps, they were bloody body bags. He slowly turned and moved the next one and tore that one open as well. His eyes slowly widened.

"D...Dad?"

"Why couldn't you save us son?" his father asked, a look of disappointment washed over his dead face. Spider-man didn't know what to say or do. Save them? What in the world was he talking about? He suddenly froze as he heard movement coming from the third one. He looked over and saw the third one was in fact moving. Spider-man slowly made his way to the last one. His hands were trembling as his leaned in his tear it open. The web slinger grabbed on to it and slowly began to rip it open, when all a sudden monstrous teeth shot out at his face!

* * *

Spider-man's eyes shot open and shot him forward, tackling Cap in the process. He fell back on his chair while breathing heavily. Cap regained his balance and looked both shocked, surprised, and confused as did the other Avengers as they saw what happened. Spider-man held his chest while continuing to breathe like crazy; he then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and came face to face with Ms Marvel who had a worried face on her features. Spidey calmed down and turned to the floor trying to avoid the looks from the other heroes. Ms Marvel rubbed Spider-man's back in hopes of comforting him, but she was also wondering what's wrong with him.

'_Could it have something to do with the bank robbery?'_ Carol thought to herself as she tried to comfort the web slinger. Cap looked at this image and figured it'd be best to talk about this later. As they landed, everyone but Spider-man and Ms Marvel exited the jet. Inside the jet, Ms Marvel continued to sit next to Spider-man as he continued to stare at the floor. Carol heard him sigh and saw him turn to her.

"Sorry about that." He muttered getting on his feet. Carol stood beside him as they walked out and started making their way to rejoin the others.

"Are you going to tell me what that was back there?" Carol asked, very concerned for the red and blue hero.

"It's nothing." He tried to deny but Carol stepped in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. He saw the look she giving him and sighed knowing he was getting out of this one.

"Ok, I had a nightmare."

"A nightmare? What about?" Carol asked hoping to get an answer.

"My parents." Peter said quietly. Carol immediately dropped the subject knowing going farther into it would most likely cause some emotional pain. They walked in the lounge and found the other Avengers getting ready to party. They even saw other superheroes had decided to come to join their allies for the party. The X-men, the rest of the Fantastic Four, the Heroes for Hire, many other of their fellow superheroes had come.

"Pepper, Glad you could join us." Tony said, smirking as he, Cap, and Black Widow saw Pepper approach them with another woman they had never seen before. She had black hair with a red streak in it.

"I'm ma'am, but who might be?" Steve asked.

"My name is Victoria Hand. I'm here on behalf of the American Government. And before you ask, no they don't want you to work with or for them. They sent me here to keep an eye on things. For example you people do great things, but they feel you been getting out of hand. So they sent me to make sure the property damage cost less."

"So basically you're our superhuman babysitter." Tony said flat out.

"If you want to put it that way." Victoria said rolling her eyes.

"Well you're welcome to join us Ms. Hand." Captain America offered which she shrugged to thinking why not and walking over to get a drink.

Carol went over to talk with Spiderwoman as Spider-man just walked around the lounge. He had small conversations with some of the other like Cyclops, the Human Torch, and Hulk, and then he saw Dr Strange looking out the window with a concerned look on his face. Spider-man made his way over to him to see if there was a problem.

"Hey Doc, how's it going." Spidey asked, standing next to him.

"...Not well I'm afraid." Strange replied confusing the web head.

"You're not?"

"No, I feel a turn of advents are accruing that cannot be stopped."

"I'm not sure what could be the problem Doc. I mean we took down every major threat last year, so I'm not seeing-

"I had a vision" Strange cut in.

"A vision? A vision of what?"

"Something terrible, a threat not like anything this world has seen before. A threat that will make everything faced thus far seem like shredded paper in comparison to what I fear comes next."

* * *

**Aboard a Plane**

On a plane entering New York, a man was quietly sitting inside. His eyes closed as he thought to himself.

'_To think, after so many years, I am returning to the land I once called home.'_ He thought to himself with no emotion even in his thoughts. He turned around and many people looking at him with a bit of fear. Probably due to the fact that his hood covered his face. He then a ball rolling towards him and picked it up. A small boy approached him with similar look many other people had that faced him.

"M-Mister, can I have my ball back please?" the child asked. The man looked at the boy for a second then returned the ball to him then gave him a small pat on the head causing the child to smile and run back over to his mother. The man looked at the two for moment then looked out the window.

'_That boy looks about the same age he was when I last him. And two years older than she was as well.'_ He mentally said as a memory crossed his mind. His eyes twitched open and slowly moved his eyes to his right hand noticing it was trembling violently. He looked around and saw no one was looking at him anymore. He reached in his jacket and pull out a small bottle of red looking pills. He opened it and swallowed one of the pills and his hand stopped trembling.

'_I should be more cautious when it comes to emotion. I'd rather not go through I.T.S. again anytime soon.'_ He once more thought to himself.

After a while the plane finally landed. The man walked through the airport on his way to pick up his luggage. He stopped when two security guards stepped in front of him.

"Sir we're going to have to ask you to come with us." One of them said and the man's only response was a small nod. He followed them to a back room a shut the door behind him. He turned around and saw they got on their knees.

"Sir, welcome to New York, was the trip alright?" one of the 'guards' asked.

"It was... uneventful. As it should have been." He replied. "Where are the others?"

"At our current outpost. It's in an old abandoned warehouse in Queens. We have also acquired several buildings in Manhattan to serve as backups in case." The other 'guard' explained.

"Good, have my luggage brought to the outpost."

"Are you not coming with us sir?"

"There is something I must look in to first. However have Blank Metal meet with me, and have the other prepare themselves. Because if _he_ is not willing to cooperate, we will be going to war." His eyes glowing with every word. The two with him did held the urge to run in fear. They knew he meant every word even if no emotion came out of his voice. Because no one who dared step into the fires of the Earthly Devil lived to rethink their mistake. And a small part of hoped this Peter Parker wasn't that stupid.

* * *

**Avengers Mansion**

Spider-man stared out one of the windows of the mansion, the setting sun creating a beautiful sight for this time of year. His thoughts turned back to what Dr. Strange told him earlier. A new threat? Now? It couldn't be. Not when everything was perfect at the moment. He sighed to himself, he felt he was ready to do the one thing he wanted to do for a while now. He just needed to find the right words to tell her.

"It's beautiful out, isn't it?" A voice said behind him. Peter turned around to see Carol walking up to him.

"Not as beautiful as you." Peter muttered himself. Unfortunately she heard him.

"W-What?" She asked, blushing a bit.

"Carol, can talk to you for moment, in privet." Peter asked taking her hand in his.

"S-Sure, alright." Carol replied, unsure of what Peter could want. Peter led her to the roof of the mansion giving them a better view of the sunset.

"So Peter, what did you want to talk about?" Carol asked, facing him. Peter rubbed his neck and removing his mask before answering.

"Well... you see, you and I have known and worked together for a long now... and I thought... it's just... oh hell with it. Carol I really Care about you and I was hoping we could be together." Peter said shocking her.

"Look its ok if you don't feel the same, I just-" Peter was cut off however as Carol brought a figure to his lips and slowly removed her face mask.

"Do you know how long I waited for you to ask me that?" She said smiling making Peter smile back. Peter wrapped his arms around her waist and Carol wrapped her arms around his shoulders, closing the gap between them and they brought themselves into a passionate kiss. After two minutes they parted while looking into each other's eyes.

"You know seeing that it's a special day, how about we have a special night?" Carol asked with a seductive smile making Peter's face blush hard then turn into a smirk.

"Alright, but since we're having a special night, why don't we travel my way?" Spidey asked keeping his smirk. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and used his other hand to shoot a web line. Carol wrapped her arms around him as they swung over to Peter's apartment.

* * *

**Later that night**

The streets of New York were as dark as the night sky, only brightened by few lights. The Earthly Devil walked these streets in particular, as he was always trained to blend into the darkness. He passed another block seeing that a woman passing an alleyway was suddenly grabbed from behind by two men. They brought into the alley where the rest of their gang was. The leader of the group stepped forward.

"Well boys, looks like we got ourselves a doll." He chuckled making the others laugh and terrifying the woman. Suddenly they all heard something hit the ground. They all turned to see that one of their members is missing and his crowbar was the only thing left. Footsteps were suddenly heard coming toward them. The Earthly Devil slowly made his way to the gang that held the woman hostage. The two holding her let go and back away a bit. The Earthly Devil motioned her to leave which she did giving a small a thank you while running. The gang members surrounded the man who got in their way.

"I don't know who you are pal, but you just made a bi-" the leader stopped his rant as the Earthly Devil brought his hand up revealing the head of their missing member. Before the gang leader could react, the head was sent flying straight at him sending him flying across the alley. His version was blurry but he could hear the screams of terror from the other members.

"W-What is tha-AAHHHH!/No, No please- RAAGH!/AHHHHHH!/" the screams then fell silent and the gang leader was suddenly lifted up by his leg. He looked and saw the Earthly Devil looking right him, rain starting to fall.

"If you can explain to me why you thought trying to rape a woman in the dead of night was an idea worth accessing, I may release you." The Earthly Devil asked, no emotion slipping in his voice. But all the gang leader could was stare at him in absolute fear.

"...of course." The Earthly Devil moved his free hand to his victim's face. And in the dead of night, all that was heard was a dead scream in thunder and lighting.

"AAAAAAAGGHH!"

* * *

**Peter's Apartment**

"AAAAAGH!" Peter shouted as he quickly sat up, beads of sweat running down him, he looked around his surroundings to find he was sat in bed. He then felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he turned to his right to see his lover, Carol Danvers lying next to him, her eyes full of concern.

"Is it the nightmares again?" Carol asked softly, knowing of the nightmares that haunted her lover

"...yeah" Peter said between breaths before he took Carol's hand in his own and kissed it gently. "Sorry I woke you." Peter apologized.

"It's alright, it's you I'm worried about. I wish I could do something, anything to help you." Carol said hugging Peter close which he returned after a moment.

"Just you, being here with me, it's more than enough." Peter said making Carol smile. They brought themselves into one last kiss before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

The Earthly Devil sat on a roof of a tall building in the rainy night watching the street below, as the rain poured from the sky.

"You are late." He suddenly said, and black liquid metal started coming from the roof flour.

"**You didn't exactly tell me where you were. And it's hard enough making my through this city as is."** The metal being said calmly forming a human body for itself then walking over to his leader. The Earthly Devil said nothing in response, just continued to stare into the city until Black Metal held a news paper out towards him. **"You need a place to start looking for Peter Parker right? This should help."** He said, handing Earthly Devil the paper. He took it and saw a picture of Spider-man holding a crook under arm while swinging through the city. His glowing dark green eyes looked below it and looked at the writing, 'Photos taken by Peter Parker' written below the picture.

'_So, this is what he does for a living these days...hmmm Daily Bugle...'_ Earthly Devil stood and started walking away.

"Should you not head to the outpost and Rest?" Black Metal asked as the Earthly Devil was walked.

"You seem to forget... I don't sleep anymore." The Earthly Devil said, disappearing when the lightning cracked.

* * *

**Author's Notes PLEASE READ!: ok sorry this took so long but here it is. Seems like things are getting interesting.**

**I would like to take this time to thank Darkkaman777 for helping me with this. You have been a big help and inspiration to me and I will find a way to pay you back it man. Thanks again.**

**Ok, question time!**

**-What do you think those red pills the Earthly Devil carries are, and this I.T.S. he mentioned?**

**-What do you think of the Spider-man/Ms Marvel relationship?**

**-What do you think the nightmares Spidey are having means?**

**Well tell what you think. And as they say, that's the news and I am out of here.**


End file.
